


What An Orc Can Do

by The_Blue_Lyre



Series: The Crimes We Solve [2]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nameless Oc - Freeform, Oral Sex, Racism, Self-Doubt, Sex, Slurs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Lyre/pseuds/The_Blue_Lyre
Summary: Nick Jakoby is on his way back with his date to her hotel room after a rather... distracting visit to the cinema. On their way, they are met with some harsh reactions to their human/orc-relationship, which makes Nick have second thoughts.They are quickly vanquished, however, when she asks him to show her just what an orc can actually do - and she loves it.





	What An Orc Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the next part of the series and, as promised, it is a smutty continuation from where the previous part left off.   
> As the tags probably suggests, this contains explicit sexual content and racial slurs, so if you're not up for that, well... you have been warned :)

The cinema theatre was hushed as the movie on the big screen was reaching its climax, tense music sounding from the surrounding stereo. Everyone in the huge room was deeply emerged in what was happening in front of them.

All except Nick Jakoby, who was sitting in the backrow, trying his damned best to focus his attention in two places at once.

It’s not that he didn’t _want_ to watch the movie, honestly. The poster had caught his interest the moment he had entered the cinema and the few snippets he had been able to actually concentrate on had been rather entertaining. It’s just that there was something way more interesting sitting in the seat just beside him.

Or rather… someone.

She had come back from New York again only a month and a half after they’d solved that horrid Elftown murder case, taking two full weeks off work.

Nick had originally been worried that she would lose her job if she took too many days off, but she had brushed his concerns off, explaining that she had taken a lot of overtime and hardly ever called in sick – there was plenty of vacation left on her schedule. She had arrived three days ago, lodging into a small hotel in a part of town that bordered the suburbs – a relatively quiet neighborhood, Nick had been pleased to note.

And for the entirety of those three days, Nick had bemoaned the fact that he hadn’t been able to take time off work to see her, driving his fellow officer, Daryl Ward, absolutely insane.

The orc officer almost chuckled out loud into the darkness at the thought.

He felt her hand play with his fingers on the armrest they shared, her soft, delicate fingers twisting around his own absentmindedly. That wasn’t really what was distracting him, however. No, the thing that kept prying his attention away from the silver screen was the fact that she had elected to lean her head against his shoulder and Nick could now feel her breath dancing across the skin of his neck and collarbone. Add her natural, intoxicating scent into the mix, and Nick Jakoby became a very distracted orc indeed.

She had been sitting like that for the better part of the movie, but it was only now, towards the end, that he had noticed a slight change in the way she breathed. Her inhales had turned from even and relaxed to deep and deliberate. She also seemed to fidget slightly in her seat from time to time. It was hard to tell in the dark, really.

When she turned and began gently nuzzling her face against the side of his throat, Nick barely managed to stifle a sharp intake of breath. Her soft lips grazed along the skin to rest against the spot just below his ear and he briefly closed his eyes at the sensation. This was definitely new.

They had been close to each other plenty of times on previous dates, kissing, embracing and whatnot, but they still had yet to be… intimate. Truly intimate. He wanted to be a gentleman about it, after all.

Right now, however, the scent that came from her bore the clear mark of female arousal – as it had done for most of the evening – though right now, it was… intense. Distracting.

Alluring.

“We should go to my hotel after this…” She said lowly into his ear, making it flutter once in response.

It also made him jerk his head towards her finally, breath caught in his throat. The shifting light from the screen was the only thing that illuminated her face, sultry eyes half-lidded and full lips barely parted. And she was so close! All he managed to do was breath out a shaky “okay” in reply as she reached up with her free hand to stroke his jaw. The warmth of her palm almost had him purring and after a slow brush of her lips against his own, she leaned over to once again kiss and nip at his neck.

Thank Jirak the movie was almost over.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, Nick began feeling something stir in his lower abdomen as her tongue flicked lightly up along his jugular. It took him quite a great amount of restraint not to curse out loud in Orchish. Boy, was he glad that they had chosen seats in the backrow.

Finally, _mercifully_ , the movie ended and the credits began to roll as the lights came back on. Nick had been too distracted to notice anything at all for the last fifteen minutes, but the orchestral music playing over the credits told him that the movie had probably ended on some grand note.

Perhaps this night would too, if he managed not to fuck it up, he thought as he shrugged his hoodie onto his broad shoulders.

Looking at her as she stood up to put on her leather jacket, Nick couldn’t help but notice how the area of her throat and collarbone seemed slightly flushed with a pleasant tinge of pink – another sign of her arousal. Trailing his eyes up to her face, her lips looked swollen and her eyes were positively sparkling with mischief.

“Shall we?” She said, looking coyly back at him as she turned towards the stairs leading to the exit.

He nodded with a shy smile and followed her.

Once outside she had grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his as they moved down the sidewalk in the direction of her hotel. Nick could literally _feel_ the disapproving stares other people, both humans and orcs, shot at them as they passed. This was why he usually wasn’t very affectionate in public with her. It was bad enough that _he_ had to deal with those stares and various kinds of verbal abuse on a daily basis, both on and off the clock, but under no circumstances did he want _her_ to experience it too. She didn’t deserve that.

Nobody had said anything so far, though, unless a disgusted snort from a passing teenage human girl counted as verbally stating one’s opinion.

Still, it bothered him.

“Relax, Nick. You’re crushing my hand.” He heard her say, which made him look at her with widened eyes and try to remove his hand and apologize. She kept it in a firm grip, though, smiling reassuringly up at him before sweetly pecking his mottled cheek. It made an elderly woman openly staring at them gasp indignantly, which almost had Nick recoil until his wonderful date regarded the woman with a raised eyebrow and sticking out her tongue childishly.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Nick said after the woman was gone, though he couldn’t keep a fond smile off his face.

“And she didn’t have to stare.” Came her reply as she led him down the road.

* * *

 

 

A few blocks before they reached her hotel, they were met with a group of three drunk-looking human men, and Nick felt a stone sink into his stomach as one of them noticed their approach.

“Hey! Pig-skin! How ‘bout you go stick it into your own kind instead?” One of the men yelled, quickly followed up by one of his companions.

“Yeah, let the poor girl go! She’s probably scared shitless of you anyway, freak!”

Nick was in the middle of a deep inhale to calm his anger when he felt her let go of his hand, only to make him wrap it around her protectively seconds later, pressing her body to his side. Her own arm went around his waist tightly and her entire posture tensed as they got closer to the group.

The men looked almost as surprised as Nick felt. They recovered quickly, though.

“Yo, girl, you one of those orc-fuckers, huh? You into spotted cocks or somethin’?” The third one called out disgustedly, a grim look on his face.

“That _animal_ is gonna break you in half, girl! I heard they go for the throat!” Another yelled.

He took the time to whoop afterwards and make obscene gestures towards his crotch, asking her if she wouldn’t rather “have a nice, clean one to do her good and proper”. Nick almost, _almost_ lost his cool at that, but her tightening grip, pulling him away from the group as they passed helped him keep himself in check.

The men kept yelling after them until they were out of sight, but she kept her head high, pointedly ignoring their insults and… offers. It was only when they had rounded the corner on the street where her hotel was situated that she decided to speak her mind about the incident.

“What a bunch of low-lives.” She said, rolling her eyes in annoyance, almost as if what they had encountered had been no more than a persistent swarm of mosquitos. He only muttered a quiet “yeah” in agreement as they entered the lobby of the hotel. The brezzik receptionist paid them no mind as they headed for the elevator.

She quickly pressed the number of her floor and leaned up to plant a searing kiss on his lips as the elevator began moving. Nick reciprocated with little hesitation, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. A soft hum left her throat as his lips moved against hers – but his mind was too occupied with what had just happened to truly enjoy it. Who the hell did those idiots think they were, talking to her like that? He could ignore what they had said to him. Nick was used to those racial slurs by now. But for them to target _her_ like that…

It was unacceptable.

And it happened because she was with Nick.

The sound of the elevator dinging as it came to a stop brought him out of his gloomy train of thought. The doors opened and they entered a narrow, but well-lit hallway. Breaking the kiss, she pulled him along it, her eyes full of intent as they reached her room. Before she opened the door, she turned around and caught him in another deep kiss, pulling him towards her until he was pressing her against the door to the room. He obeyed her silent command without question, liking the way her fingers clutched at his open hoodie. They stood like that for a few more seconds until Nick pulled back from her, noticing her slight panting and lidded eyes as his lips let go of hers. Damn, she looked good like that, all breathless and longing. It awakened something in the darkest recesses of his mind, urges he had almost forgotten he possessed. A base, raw desire to possess.  

She reached one hand down to turn the handle on the door behind her, never breaking eye-contact with him as she did so.

“Come on in. It’s not exactly tidy, but I hope you can ignore that.” She said with a slight quirk of her lips as the door opened behind her.

“If you keep kissing me like that, I’m pretty sure I could ignore an earthquake.” He replied in a low voice, following her into the room and closing the door behind him. She only hummed in reply, going straight for his neck with kisses and nips like she had done back in the cinema.

Nick pulled her to him by her hips, her body flush against his hard chest as he took in the room they had entered with hazy, yellow eyes.

It was pleasantly lit by a lamp hanging on one of the walls, which she had switched on as they had entered. It contained a small table with two comfy-looking chairs and a queen-sized bed with a nightstand on each side. On the wall to the left of the bed was another door, which Nick assumed led to the bathroom. On the opposite wall were two windows with their curtains already drawn. Some of her clothes were scattered near an opened suitcase on the floor, but all in all, it wasn’t all that messy.

It was cozy, warm and intimate.

Nick did not study the place for long, as he felt her pull him with her while she backed further into the room, her eyes smoldering as she led him towards her bed. She had already kicked off her shoes while he was distracted.

Before they got that far, however, Nick’s own thoughts betrayed him, the words of the drunk men on their way home ringing through his mind once again. It made him stop in his tracks and grit his teeth, the heat of lust running across his skin exchanged with one of anger. _He_ was the reason they had lashed out at her like that. _He_ was the reason she had had to experience such a thing.

And here he was, getting ready to enjoy this beautiful woman for the first time, completely ignoring what had happened. How it might affect her.

And not only tonight, but in the future too, if they stayed together.

“Nick?” Her confused voice sounded through the room as she regarded him with a concerned expression. She moved her hands, which had been pulling him by his hoodie, and reached up to put them on his broad chest. “Something wrong?” She asked worriedly, all traces of lust now gone from her features. How he wished he could erase that look. It didn’t belong on a face like hers.

“I just… are you sure you want to do this? With me?” He said, averting his gaze from her in favor of looking down at her hands on his chest. They looked so delicate against his bulky frame, even when it was still covered by layers of clothes. “I mean, I don’t want you to get hurt or regret this later…” He murmured, hating how he had, once again, let his insecurities get the better of him.

“Nick, please don’t tell me you’re still thinking about those assholes back there.” Came her quiet voice. It was laced with anger and hurt, which immediately made Nick’s eyes seek out hers again. He felt her clutching at his t-shirt.

“Sorry… I just can’t stand the thought of you being treated like that because of me. It isn’t right.” He replied sadly, his grip on her hips tightening ever so slightly. “And one of them _was_ right about something. I could end up hurting you. Orcs are way stronger than humans. What if I lose control in the middle of it?”

A sound akin to a growl left her throat and a look of determination came across her face before she crashed her lips onto his own. It was needy and aggressive and made him completely forget any other arguments his mind had gone through. He groaned at the loss when she pulled back to talk.

“Now you listen to me, Nicholas. I am a grown woman and fully capable of making my own decisions. Those drunk assholes’ opinion, or anyone else’s for that matter, means nothing to me, you hear me? _Nothing._ ” She reached up to cup his jaws with both hands, pulling his forehead against her own as she continued her rant. “For every stupid insult anyone throws my way, I have at least ten comebacks to utterly destroy every single one of them if I choose to.”

She said it with such conviction in her voice that Nick had no choice but to believe her. Also, the fact that she had used his actual name instead of its diminutive stirred that primal urge from before back to life. He didn’t quite know how to act about it - all he knew was that it made his ears perk and his lower abdomen tighten momentarily.

“And just for the record.” She added, voice softer but still with an edge to it, imploring him to listen closely to her next words. “Even if you do lose control, I know you’d never hurt me on purpose. That’s what matters to me… Besides, I’m tougher than you think.” She ended the sentence with a peck on his nose. He’d have to give it to her, she made good points.

It still didn’t manage to convince him entirely, though.

“Of course I would never hurt you on purpose. I’m just scared I’ll end up doing something out of pure instinct and you’ll regret it later. Orcs can get quite… rough.” He argued, thinking of how his teeth, even when filed-down, could still do harm to her delicate skin, should he accidentally bite it too hard. Also, his superior, physical strength was something to keep in mind as well. He didn’t want her to end up bruised by him.

She put one of her index fingers to his lip to silence him before she proceeded to drag it down his chin and throat, her breath ghosting across his mouth as she spoke.

“Nick, do you _want_ me?”

His eyes widened at the question, but it only took him a brief moment before he nodded against her forehead.

“Yes. I do.” He replied. “For a long time now.”

She exhaled shakily against his lips and Nick resisted the urge to lean in and run his tongue across them.

“And I want you. I want you so much. Don’t tell me you haven’t been able to smell it all evening.”

He _had_ smelled it. It had been present in the air around her ever since the dinner they’d had before going to the cinema, but it was only when the movie was halfway through that she’d made her intentions known and he had been sure. As he thought of it now, he felt himself grow hard within the confinements of his jeans.

“I have…” Nick replied huskily. “It was driving me crazy.”

She turned them around so his back was facing the bed, moving her hands to his shoulders and pushing him down. He seated himself and she soon followed, but only after shrugging out of her shoes and jeans, straddling his lap on the bed. His breath hitched at her forwardness and his hands tentatively ran up her thighs. Nick marveled at their softness against his rough hands.

She pushed his hoodie off his shoulders and threw it onto the floor while leaning over to capture his lips in one of those deep kisses that made him forget everything around him. The scent of her arousal intensified and filled his nostrils again, making them flare to take in more of that delicious smell. It was a sign of her attraction to him that she couldn’t possibly fake, even if she had wanted to, and the fact that Nick knew he was the cause of it made him growl from deep within his chest. The only thing he knew at that moment was her and the feeling of his own heart beating erratically against his ribcage.

His strong arms circled her waist when she pressed herself against him, grinding her core across the bulge in his jeans. Her fingers dug into the fabric of his t-shirt across his shoulders with the motion. Letting go of his lips, she released a trembling sigh.

“I was _so_ ready to just get on top of you like this and ride you in that cinema.” Her voice whispered hotly against his lips, making his breath hitch and his hips jerk upwards. Rocking her hips gently back and forth against the obvious bulge in his jeans, she continued voicing her most indecent thoughts.

“It would have been _perfect_. Fucking you right there in your seat while trying to keep quiet.” The image that sprung to his mind made him groan against her lips, his pointed ears twitching at her sultry words. 

“Why didn’t you?” Nick panted, moving his lips slowly down her throat as he spoke. Her scent was stronger there, creeping up his sensitive nose and setting his mind on fire.

Chuckling warmly at his question, she bared her throat to give him better access. “Would you have let me?”

A moan escaped her as he pushed her hips down on his groin harder, a keening, feminine sound that set his lower belly aflame with want.

“With a scent like that, I wouldn’t have been able to say no…” He replied before running his wet tongue down to the dip between her collarbones. This move, coupled with his hands running up her back under her shirt, earned him another needy moan and a sharp jerk of her hips. Then, her hands moved from his shoulders and down towards his belt buckle, the metal clinking as she loosened it and zipped down his jeans. Nick quickly kicked off his shoes and socks as she undid his pants, having moved his head away from her throat to watch her as her hands worked frantically.

The fact that she had to get off him to remove his jeans was something they both groaned in annoyance at. He immediately missed the feel of her warm flesh under his fingers and she pulled his pants down his thighs with an urgency he had never witnessed in her. While she was up anyway, she wasted no time ridding herself of her shirt, revealing the smooth skin stretching across her stomach. Nick was transfixed by its uniformity in color, so unlike that of the orc women he had previously slept with in his life. Also, it looked so soft to the touch that he immediately felt a strong urge to run his lips across the expanse of skin.

“Come here.” He called huskily as he stretched out one strong arm towards her, beckoning her.

She moved to stand between his spread thighs and Nick placed his rough palms against her ass to press her closer. Her fingers gripped onto the back of his head to push his face forward, into her stomach and he sighed contentedly. Nick then started covering her midsection with hungry, openmouthed kisses, his rounded tusks occasionally digging into her flesh as he did so, making her release a series of quiet gasps. He just couldn’t help himself anymore – she was too gorgeous. The way those sounds left her throat as he worked her flesh made him ache for more of her. Made him want to make her be louder for him.

He began inching his way down to the waistline of her panties, feeling her fingers dig softly into the back of his skull when he tugged at it with his teeth. The offending piece of fabric slowly began sliding down her smooth thighs, Nick’s face moving down with it to follow the scent of her arousal straight to its source. It was something he did without thought by now, his orchish instincts having long since taken over his movements.

The curse that left her parted lips when his tongue darted out to stroke her folds made him subconsciously tighten his grip on her rounded ass. Damn, did she taste good! Even after one, brief flick of his tongue, he could tell he’d never get tired of this taste. Her hips began jerking impatiently against his mouth, silently pleading him to repeat the action. Nick noticed how she tried, and failed, to spread her legs in her standing position between his thighs, and she gave out a frustrated whimper.

“Again, Nick, please do it again…!” Oh, how could he possibly deny her when she was begging like that? When she was struggling to desperately to get more? He growled in response to her plea, the vibrations against her mound earning him another panting moan.

Oh, she was gonna get more, alright.

With a speed that surprised even Nick himself, he got up from the bed, took hold of her and turned her around to reverse their position, then pushed her back to lie down on the covers. Once she was situated, her ass at the edge of the bed and legs splayed before him, Nick knelt down to the floor in front of her sex, nostrils flaring as he got close. His cock was aching inside his boxers as he took in the sight before him, the woman he had been pining after for months on end now laid out before him, panting and willing. Her eyes were dark and intense as they observed him, anticipation clear on her face – it was obvious what he was going to do, after all, but she still gave a gasp of surprise when he grabbed her legs and surged forward, flattening his tongue against the entire length of her soaking slit. He ran it upwards languidly and made sure to flick her clit with the tip of his tongue at the end.

“Ah, shit!” She cursed loudly at the move, throwing her head back while her hands started clenching the bedcover.

He did it again, slower this time, and her legs quivered beside his head. The obscene sounds that left her were intoxicating, and Nick soon found himself mouthing at her sex hungrily, alternating between sucking her clit and pushing his tongue between her wet folds. It was a winning combination that made her hips buck repeatedly against his touch, and he hummed lowly in his throat with satisfaction at her response.   

Continuing his ministrations as he ran his hands teasingly up and down her legs, Nick had half a mind to be glad for his filed-down tusks, which made it so much easier for him not to worry about hurting her while eating her out. Being able to please her like this, having her writhe and pant in pleasure beneath his hands and mouth, drew out the more feral side of him and he dug his fingers into her thighs to keep it under control. His throbbing member swelled even further as her moans got more intense, and Nick jerked his hips uselessly in an effort get at least _some_ relief. The fabric of his boxers didn’t provide much friction for him, but it would have to do for now.

Looking up to her face to gauge her reactions, the orc very nearly did a double take when he found that her hands had moved from the covers to her breasts, kneading them sensually through her bra – the only piece of clothing she had left on her body. Her legs had begun to quiver in his hands and her hips bucked with increasing force, telling him that she was close to reaching her peak. Nick’s brow furrowed into a determined expression then, and he reached up to gently probe one, then two large fingers inside her core to help her along. She was slick and impossibly tight, and Nick briefly worried about how she was going to be able to take his cock.

Her reaction to his fingers entering her pulled his mind away from that thought, however.

“Ah! Fuck! Nick, don’t stop!” She exclaimed heatedly and her back arched off the bed at an almost impossible angle, at least from Nick’s point of view.

From that point on, it only took a few thrusts of his fingers, coupled with some well-places licks of his tongue, for her inner walls to clamp down on his digits and a throaty moan of his name to leave her lips. He continued his teasing throughout her orgasm, prolonging it as much as he could, and when he was sure she was through it, he looked up to find her limp on the bed, panting harshly and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen – and smelled.

With a tender look on his face, yellow eyes full of adoration, he moved to lie on the bed beside her, looming over her while propped up on one of his elbows. The hand not supporting his weight ghosted across her side, making her tremble lightly.

“Are you okay?” Nick asked, his voice deep and soft. Still, he couldn’t help letting a slight smirk reach his face when she looked up at him, eyes hooded and hair disheveled around her head.

“Am I okay? Heh, damn cheeky orc, aren’t you?” She breathed with a chuckle.

Reaching down with one hand, she cupped his groin through his boxers and Nick groaned deeply from within his chest, the fingers caressing her side now clutching at her soft flesh.

“I’ll be okay once this is where it belongs…” He heard her whisper as she reached her head up to nip at his throat. Jirak’s ghost, those words sent a jolt of electricity up his spine! The way she said them so obscenely. The way she slightly spread her legs further as they left her sweet mouth. It made his ears twitch repeatedly and his heartbeat quicken.

Her other hand began to pull at the hem of his t-shirt, silently requesting that he take it off. Nick did so without further ado, revealing the entirety of his broad, blue and beige mottled torso, muscles hard and twitching under her touch. Her eyes raked over him appreciatively and he noticed how she seemed to marvel at the patterns on his skin, tracing the intricate lines with one hand. She stopped dead, however, once she reached the circular, bumpy scar in the middle of his chest – a remnant from the time he was shot, only to be brought back to life by Tikka. He shuddered at the memory.

“Nick… what hap- “

“Later…” Nick said lowly, removing the hand that had gone up to trace the scar carefully.

He hadn’t told her about the wand-incident yet. Hadn’t felt comfortable with it. He knew he would have to at some point, though – and sooner rather than later – but not right now.

“Okay…” She nodded, staring into his eyes with understanding. She would wait with her questioning.

The hand that had cupped the bulge in his boxers began pulling down the waistband, her nails scraping against his hip, and Nick lifted himself to help her get them off completely. It was such a relief to be rid of them that he let out a harsh exhale through his nose at the feeling, and when her hand reached back up to grip his throbbing member, his pelvis bucked involuntarily. Finally, some actual friction to ground himself against! He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing deeply as she began firmly pumping his shaft.

That’s when he noticed that she was still wearing her bra, the coarse material of the lacey garment scraping against his pectorals as he leaned over her. Now, that wouldn’t do at all. He wanted to see all of her. _Touch_ all of her. So, he snuck his hands under her back and began working on the hooks that kept the bra in place, fumbling for a while before he accidentally ripped the hooks apart with his inhuman strength, a frustrated growl leaving him as he did so.

The ripping sound made them both momentarily stop what they were doing and pull apart, Nick dragging the mangled fastenings of the bra out for her to inspect. The look on her face was one of mild surprise, but it soon turned into a smile as she shook her head at him.

“That was a very expensive bra, you know?” She informed him, eyes full of mirth as she shimmied out of the partially destroyed undergarment. It landed on the floor somewhere as she threw it away carelessly, her lips soon finding his again.

“Sorry about that.” Nick mumbled against her mouth when she started stroking his manhood again, his own hands finally finding her breasts.

“Mhmm, I’m sure you are…” She gasped against his lips as he kneaded her flesh, the rough texture of his hands sending pleasant tingles through her body. Liking the sound, he ran the pad of his thumb over her nipple, the sensitive bud pert against his finger. She let out a keening whimper and tightened her grip on his cock considerably. Goodness, he was going to finish in no time if she kept teasing him like that.

The thought made Nick pull back from her lips suddenly, yellow eyes wide in the dark with realization.

“Uh, I don’t think I have any… you know, protection.” His thoughts turned to the condom in his wallet. He was ashamed to admit that it had probably expired about half a year ago and wouldn’t be safe to use now. Shit, had it really been that long?

“At least not anything that’s useful anymore…” Nick added and averted his gaze from her face, embarrassed that he’d come unprepared. How could he have forgotten something like that? It wasn’t like he had been expecting them to never get to this point.

She only chuckled seductively and pushed him onto his back, straddling him on the bed.

“Good thing I’m on the pill, then.” She answered, settling on top of him, his cock lying against the cleft of her ass. He groaned as her hands skimmed across his abs, his muscles flexing below her delicate fingers. She seemed pleased with the sound and leaned down to pepper his chest with soft kisses. “Never liked condoms anyway…” She added lowly, swiping her tongue across a nipple.

Nick’s hands quickly ran up her thighs to settle on her hips, his breathing coming out in harsh pants.

It was all too much and not enough at the same time for the orc. She looked so perfect, sitting there on top of him, her smooth skin bathed in the soft light of the room, her full breasts and shapely hips enticing him like nothing ever had before.

 _And her eyes_ … Nick thought as his chest tightened. They were regarding him like he was the single most attractive being she had ever laid eyes on, seemingly savoring every little detail in his patterned skin. As if she was committing them to memory.

Nobody had ever looked at him like that before. Especially not a human.

And she was all his tonight.

As if reading his mind, she reached down between them, lifting herself slightly to reposition over his aching member, his hands guiding her along. He held her back, however, just as he was about to enter her core, his hands keeping her in place above him.

The frustrated groan that left her was almost enough to make him forget what he wanted to say and just go with it. Almost.

“If this hurts too much… promise you’ll tell me.” He looked imploringly up at her, concerned for her wellbeing even through his pleasured haze. Every fiber in his body screamed for him to let her do as she wanted. Throw caution to the wind and let instinct take over. The fact that her scent was heavily tinted with arousal didn’t make it much easier to hold back, either.

“I do… Nick, just… _please!_ I need this. I need _you_!” The desperation in her voice, the raw need it conveyed made Nick finally ease his resisting grip on her hips, letting her sink down onto his shaft at last.

She didn’t get far before she stiffened above him, her body tensing at the intrusion. A curse left her lips and her hands braced against his chest. Nick felt how her nails dug into his flesh and saw the mixture between pain and pleasure written across her features.

And yet when he made to lift her off again, she refused to budge.

“Don’t…! Give me a moment…” Came her tight voice as her eyes scrunched closed in concentration. He could do nothing but obey, his hands massaging her hips soothingly while he waited for her to continue.

The tension in her body gradually disappeared after a few, long seconds and she began slowly easing herself further down on him once again, shuddering when she, at last, reached the hilt.

“Shit!” Nick breathed as her hips finally met his own, his aching cock now completely sheathed in her warm core. “You’re… so tight!” He breathed harshly, fighting with all his might against the urge to thrust upwards into her. They needed to wait, he reasoned, she needed to adjust.

And then, the tension seemed to slowly leave her.

The experimental jerks of her hips made Nick grit his teeth, showing off his rounded, protruding tusks. Then, she began to move in earnest, up and down his length, sighing and gasping as she grabbed his forearms for purchase. The way her body moved on top of him was sensual and had Nick growl with pure, undiluted desire as she took his entire member into her again and again. How had they not done this sooner? How could he possibly have kept a respectable distance from this beautiful woman for so many months? How had he even managed to pause her actions just moments ago?

Not that it mattered right now, as Nick tightened his grip on her hips to help her movements on top of him, making her breasts bounce with the increased force. It was quite a sight to behold. She keened his name loudly and threw her head back in pleasure at the action, a series of strangled moans following soon after. The sound made his pointed, sensitive ears flutter and he couldn’t help letting a few, praising words through his lips.

“You feel… so… fucking… good!” He moaned, his lewd words punctuated by hard thrusts.

Her eyes were darkened and hazy as her gaze roved across his frame, her hips still rolling purposefully against his own in an intoxicating rhythm. The thrusts remained deep and languid even as she moved his hands from her hips to her chest and ass, where his fingers gripped the pliant flesh in an intense hold.

“Touch me, Nick…” She panted while holding his palm to her breast, which he began to squeeze and knead. “Touch me and fill me with your cock… I-I need it so bad!”

And that’s when Nick’s control, the carefully maintained restraint he had put on himself, completely snapped.

His hand on her breast moved behind her to grab her shoulder, and he yanked her down harshly on top of his body before he flipped both of them around on the bed. She hadn’t even had time to yelp, which Nick was sure she would have – if not from surprise at his sudden move, then surely from the way her torso collided with his as she was pulled down on him. Looming over her with a predatory stare, his golden irises now only a thin ring around his dilated pupils, Nick was pleased to note how she didn’t seem the least bit scared as his body pressed heavily down on her. Quite the contrary, actually, and for a moment they just stayed there, drinking in the sight of each other.

At last, she broke the spell as she spread her arms out to each side on the bedcover, clutching the material in preparation, before she leaned up to whisper hotly into his ear.

“Show me what an orc can do…”

And so, he did.

Nick dug his toes into the bedcover and braced his knees against the bouncy mattress as his hips surged forward in a powerful thrust. The sound that left her was the most erotic thing he had ever heard – a throaty, keening moan that bordered on a pleasured scream, soon followed by the sound of his name falling from her lips like a mantra. If it hadn’t been for the iron-like grip he had on her ass and shoulder, the orc was convinced that the human woman under him would have hit the headboard by the sheer force of his pounding. God, did it feel good to just let go. To lose all inhibitions and restraints and just **_feel_**.

Feel her legs wrapping around his hips like a vice. Feel her sweet, ragged breath across his face and neck as she moved under him. Feel her soaking walls accepting his wide girth, gripping around it greedily as he pounded relentlessly into her core.

He was pleased to realize that his orchish strength was not a problem for her at all. Sure, his movements were hard, and he was quite sure she would sustain a bruise or two from his desperate grip on her, but she seemed to relish in his rough treatment, meeting his thrusts as best as she could.

Nick was utterly lost in her, running his lips up and down her neck as he continued his merciless pace, taking in her scent. It was made so much easier by the fact that his harsh breathing already had him flare his nostrils wide and she bared her neck for him willingly. So submissive and accepting of his dominance. Wanting him. **_Needing_** him.

It nearly had him roar as his desire consumed him wholly. Made only one thought run through his mind as her walls started to quiver around his manhood. He decided to voice it roughly against her neck.

“Mine…” Nick rumbled in a dark, raw voice he barely recognized. “You are mine…!”

He would normally not be so possessive and dominating – he certainly wasn’t in any other aspects of their relationship. But this was the culmination of months of suppressed mutual desire and she had made it _so easy_ to give in to his primal urges tonight.

She only moaned in reply to his words and circled her arms tightly around his broad shoulders for purchase. Nick could feel how her nails dug into his shoulders, deeper and deeper with each powerful thrust. It didn’t bother him much – his skin was tough and besides, he was too far gone in his passion to even care. This was just too damn good.

“Nick! Oh, fuck, Nick… I think I’m gonna- Ah, _don’t stop!_ ” She moaned loudly, clearly on the brink of an orgasm. And a powerful one too, if the convulsing of her core was anything to go by.

She wasn’t the only one about to come undone, either. By now, Nick could feel how his whole body was tensing up in preparation for what was to come. What he craved beyond all else. That mind-numbing feeling of a long-awaited release.

He decided to put more of his weight behind his thrusts, leaning onto her so that his pubic bone would slide over her clit in _just_ the right way. There was no way he was going to finish before her – an orc took care of his woman’s needs. Always.

Luckily, the added angling of his hips was all it took for her to call out into the night with wild abandon. Her entire body trembled beneath him as pleasure coursed through her, back arching and her hips slotting against his as she clung to him as if to anchor herself. The look on her face, beautifully contorted into an expression of absolute bliss, seemed to flip a switch inside Nick, and he released into her with an animalistic roar he hadn’t known he was capable of making, before his jaws clamped down onto her shoulder. Once again, it worked to his advantage that his tusks had been filed down – otherwise, the resulting mark would have been way more severe, possibly even puncturing the delicate skin. Still, he knew it would bruise.

Not that he could be brought to care at the moment, as his release kept gushing into the heated core of the beautiful creature writhing beneath his hard frame. So fragile. So perfect. And so very much **_his_**.

Gradually, his thrusts grew weaker as he came down from his high and his muscles started to tremble. Still, he didn’t feel like moving. Didn’t feel like letting go yet. Especially not when her nails let go of his skin and were replaced with soft, soothing hands running up and down his back. It had him sigh contentedly as he let go of her shoulder with his teeth, instead peppering the area with apologetic kisses.

“That was… wow. Just wow…” She spoke breathlessly into his pointed ear and Nick couldn’t help but smile into her shoulder. When he finally lifted his head to look down at her, he was met with an exhausted smile and eyes full of adoration. He pecked her on the lips before replying, equally out of breath.

“Yeah...” He reached up to caress her cheek with the back of his fingers, completely at peace. Had he ever felt this content before? Probably not, though he honestly couldn’t remember.

She shifted beneath him, then, pressing her hands onto his pectorals gently and Nick lifted an eyebrow at her in confusion.

“You’re kinda heavy, sweetie.” She chuckled, still out of breath, though this time, Nick realized it was because of his body pressing down on her and he rolled off to lie beside her instead. Still, his ears had perked up at the term of endearment she had added at the end of her sentence and the orc felt a flutter go through his chest. It intensified when she rolled onto her side to face him, reaching up a hand to once again trace the markings of the skin on his chest. The sound he released with the action was something akin to a purr and he pulled her close to his chest, feeling her hook one of her legs around his thigh.

Nick knew they must both be filthy and the scent of sex and sweat was heavy in the air, but he just couldn’t be bothered to move and get cleaned up right now. He was absolutely spent and his muscles were aching pleasantly as if he’d just gone through a strenuous workout – which he technically had, in all honesty.

His lids had almost closed to embrace sleep when her voice sounded through the tranquil silence of the room, her tone thoughtful.

“You know, _one_ of the rumors going around about orcs is definitely true…”

His body stiffened slightly at her words, his brain having been trained to automatically think the worst after years of listening to these ‘rumors’. When he looked down into her eyes, though, a tired, but no less bright smile graced her features as she squirmed slightly in his arms.

“And that is?” He questioned, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her eye.

She squirmed again, sighing.

“The one about orcs being… well-endowed.” She chuckled warmly. “I’m gonna have trouble sitting down for a while…”

Nick’s laughter filled the room, then, the sound reverberating against the walls. He’d never heard _that one_ before.

“How can you know it isn’t just me?” He teased, winking down at her.

She rolled her tired-looking eyes playfully at him before nuzzling into his chest.

“Cheeky orc.” Was all she said, her voice being muffled by his chest against her face. He knew that was the last response he was going to get from her that night and moved to pull the covers over them both.

As sleep began to cloud Nick’s mind over, the last thing he thought of as he held his lover close, was was how he definitely didn’t mind _that_ rumor about his kind being spread around.


End file.
